school trouble
by kitty tai-kun
Summary: the snd chapter is up hope you like it what will happen when Seiji forgets Midori's birthday?
1. Chapter 1

Anime>> Midori days>> school trouble

author Roberto C. Perez

summary: About the transfering of Midori Kasagano to Seiji's school. Her enrollment will cause Seiji a lot of trouble. Will the Mad Dog find away of keeping his rep and also keeping Midori safe at the same time?

"Crap! I didn't study at all," said Seiji. "I wish Midori was here. Everything seemed so easier when she explained it." Seiji slowly reached for his materials for the test they were about to take. Seiji was just about to bang his head against the desk when there was a knock at the door. The teacher then disapeared for a minute then came back 

"students we have a new student transfering from Agenobashi High." A young girl with green hair and blue eyes apeared out from the hallway. "what is your name?" asked the teacher.

"Midori, its Midori Kasagano." At the mention of that name Seiji moved his attention to the entrance of the room. He was speechless as his girlfriend sat one chair in front of him.

"Hey Seiji looks like were going to be classmates."As soon as class let out Seiji dragged Midori off to a corner.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"I couldn't stand waiting 6 hours every day to see you; so I came up with the idea to enroll for your school so I could see you every day, kay?"

"No it is not okay! I am the Mad Dog! I need my time to kick ass not protect you 24/7!" yelled Seiji.

"Seiji wouldn't I make the cutest cheerleader?"said Midori.

"Are you even listening to a single word I'm saying?" said Seiji in a frustrated tone.

"But I could cheer you on during a fight" Midori said sadly.

"Are you listening? I don't need a fucking cheerleader!" screamed Seiji. Midori's eyes grew puffy as the water works rushed down her face. She ran out the doors into the open. Total blackness struck as some thugs gaged her and carried her in a brown sac.

"Were going to use you as bait to lure out Sawamura," said one of the men.

"Do you think he'll show up?"

"Yeah we've got his girlfriend, of course he"ll show. That is unless he doesn't mind us slicing her throat."

"Seiji! Seiji where are you?" cried Osamu.

"Shut up Osamu! I have a freaking headache!" replied Seiji.

"Oh Seiji there you are. Look something-"

"-I thought I told you to shut up!" said Seiji.

"They've got Midori" cried Osamu.

"Who?" said Seiji.

"The gang of Zigarashi High." And before you could say demon right hand he was gone.

"Come on just a peak" cried one of the gang members who's face was concealed by a handkerchief. The gang member reached out to unbutton her when someone appeared from the shadows.

"You've screwed up my me time, You're a constant burden to me, but when you mess with the ones I love It's personal; say hi to my demon right hand!" The thug rushed Seiji and knocked him to the ground; the mad dog then got up and punched the thug hard in the face breaking his nose.

"Congrads on beating up a weakling"said a man that stepped out from the shadows."

"Who are you?" asked Seiji,

"Why I"m the leader of the Zigarashi gang or what's left of it after you thrashed my members" replied the man. He then reaches for Midori and puts I knife to her neck. "try anything and I'll kill her" said the man crazily. Midori bites the thugs hand and escapes from him, but not without pay back. She turns around and kicks him straight in the nuts. The man falls to the floor and cries in pain.

"Seiji I'm sorry I got into trouble and made you come look for me" said Midori guiltily,

"no Midori I am the one who made a mistake I was being selfish earlier and didn't consider your feelings; and besides its only right I protect my girlfriend" replied Seiji.

"Oh seiji I love you even more everyday" says Midori. They then both share a kiss as Midori heads inside her house. As Seiji is walking he realizes maybe it won't be so bad having her at school with me solving any problems that come our way together.

Hi my name is Robert and this is my first fan fic please even if it's not good news please leave comments and suggestions of any kind and I will consider them and try my hardest to make it better. Thanks for reading,...chow.

Ps. Does anyone know the real name of Midori's school


	2. Chapter 2

1Anime Midori days school trouble chapter 2

author Roberto C. Perez

Summary: what will happen when Seiji forgets Midori's birthday will he be able to find the perfect present.

"Damn where is he" yelled Seiji as he ran through the campus of Ogurabashi High"

"Where's Kouta when you need him" Seiji was finally about to give up when Kouta came out of the door on the right

"Sei...ji what are you doing here?" asked Kouta

"Look Kouta I forgot all about Midori's birthday. What do you think shed like?"

"Seiji how could you?" said Kouta guiltily

"We'll in the days recently I"ve been in a lot of fights" Kouta then bang his fist against his head and sighed. "Come on Kouta help me I don't know what to get her"

"Seiji remind me again why are you Midori's boy friend you clearly don't know anything about her" said Kouta harshly "she's going to be so heart broken you didn't even get her a gift for her birthday"

"Kouta if I wanted a lecture I would of went to my grandfather's house."

"Look I'm only saying unless you spend more time with her then your going to lose the only girl who's ever loved you and probably ever will."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean! but maybe your right once I get her a gift I'm going to go and spend more time with her" Seiji then said bye and quickly ran to the store to get midori a birthday present. "Damn what do girls like, dolls... no to childish, video games ... no to boyish, I got it jewelry" he then ran to pick up something special

"Next can I help you sir?" asked the jewelry clerk.

"Yeah its my girlfriends birthday and I want to find her something to get her"

"Well you've come to the right place, we've got just the thing this just came in and it's perfect"she slowly reached behind the display case and pulled out a small green sapphire on a golden chain.

"Wow it is perfect how much" Seiji reached for his wallet

"It's yours for $300" Seiji stopped dead in his tracks

"Did you just say $300 aw man how the hell am I going to afford that well I guess this counts as an emergency" Seiji then reaches in his wallet and pulls out a credit card. "Good thing I decided to raid Rin's junk when she passed out the other night but she's going to kill me when she finds out." He then handed the credit card to the clerk then grabbed the bag containing his gift and ran out the door. He was just about there when they appeared

"Sawamura where do you think your going?" said a thug dressed in black.

"Yeah don't you want to play" said another man this one with spiky hair. Quickly and silently they emerged from out of nowhere around 20 men.

"Damn why today of all the days look guys I got plans so unless you want me to smack you around a bit then step aside"

"You can't scare us you can't even touch us we got you out numbered 20 to 1 today we finally get are revenge for what you did to us time and time again, we will take our place as the kings of the street" simultaneously all the thugs raise there fists and charge Seiji smack Seiji takes one to the face then another two the gut. Seiji falls over to the ground being extra careful not to harm the contents of the bag. For the next 20 minutes all Seiji does is helplessly protect the present with all his being, the thugs finally have their laugh and make their way down the street laughing.

"Damn damn damn, why today? well at least Midori's gift isn't broken" Seiji pockets the small trinket and slowly makes his way down the street stumbling a little bit along the way but finally making his way to Midori's estate.

"How do you disgrace us by showing your face here in other words your not welcome here" said Midori's mother she blows a whistle and in a matter of seconds two big brutes make their way over to Seiji.

"Look I was invited to this party"

"By who?" I don't remember your name on the guest list.

"By me!"

So how'd you like chapter two it will lead onto another chapter which is one that will be a little hard to comprehend but funny none the less looking forward to your reviews thanks for reading.

_Full meta l22 _


End file.
